customlolfandomcom-20200223-history
League of Legends: 'Freeze Tag' Crystal Scar
Blind Pick Crystal Scar *Pick ONLY champions with skill shots (ie: Ezreal Q, Nid, etc) *You can only use this one skill (so ezreal cannot use his q AND w) *Do not pick a skill shot with AoE (twitch, gragas) *MUST BE IN THE MIDDLE, DO NOT LEAVE UNLESS DODGING. YOU cannot sit outside the middle, you may run into the lanes where you can be SEEN but not the area behind the cap points. *'NO SNARES '(this makes the whole game become odd. If you tag someone and they shoot off their snare after the other team WILL tag you and you can't do anything about it. It has happened multiple times and is pretty much an easy tag. Specially since Lux's snare snares two people) *'No use of Ults '(first of all that's dumb. forever cool down much?) *Both teams are trying to tag each other, when 'tagged' you must back to base until that match is over. At the end of the match the winning team caps the top point. *Speed buffs are allowed to be used. *Speed buffing items are allowed (boots, phantom dancers, etc) - all other items allowed but it doesn't really matter for them. *Do not KILL the person, one attack only (the skill shot) *You cannot sit in base to avoid being tagged, you must leave base upon game start, if you wait in there (unless for good reason, reason being valid only if game owner says so) you will automatically be deemed 'tagged' *Items that reveal areas are not allowed (hextech sweeper, or if you auto attack the the lightbringer) *Only USABLE item is Sherelias, Zhonyas and Yuumoos *If two people tag each other AT THE SAME TIME they are both out, if per chance they are the last two people in play the top point is to be neutralized and the match is a tie. A new game starts when they both return to base. *If two people tag each other, but one tagged the other first the second tag does NOT count! *The summoner spells you SHOULD use are Flash and ghost, since the others are not useful. I mean, you can totally take smite if you want... but Flash is good for dodging and ghost can give you that "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME" speed boost! (remember to take the masteries to buff these spells!) *The owner of your specific game can, of course, change the rules to their liking. Game owners are the masters. Don't like their rules? Leave and make your own. duh. Usable Champions! / Their usable skill(s): #Ahri (Charm) #Amumu (bandage toss) #Anivia (Q) #Blitz (Rocket Grab) #Brand (Q) #Cait (Q or E) #Dr. Mundo (Q) #Ezreal (Q or W, but you should use Q since it has a lower cool down!) #Janna (Q) #Jarvan (Q) #Jayce (Q, remember you can't use the speed boost to make it go further) #Kennen (Q) #Leblanc (Snare, YOU CANNOT USE HER ULT) #Leesin (Q, and he CAN use the second part to jump to them to avoid being hit by a skill) #Leona (Q) #Lulu (Q, try not to shoot it in two different directions!) #Maokai (slam) #Nautilous (grab) #Nidalee (SPEAR TO THE FACE) #Nocturn (Q!) #Olaf (Throw them axes!) #Rumble (slow shot, e only the first shot counts!) #Shyvana (Q) #Sivir (Q) #Skarner (E) #Urgot (Q) #Varus (Q) #Viktor (Lazer)